


they didn't hear me creep down the stairs to have a peek

by Bajillian



Series: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Dick riding, Established Relationship, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, but then continuing, getting caught, he shows up briefly, monkey d. luffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace and Law get frisky on the couch, but have to play it cool when they get a visitor.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	they didn't hear me creep down the stairs to have a peek

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even--

Actually, there was a lot of stirring as Ace and Law attempted to quietly place the presents under the tree while Luffy was asleep. The key word was ‘attempted’ because they managed to turn on the tree lights and _think_ about getting the presents before they ended up making out on the couch.

They’d been going at it for a while, and Ace had long since moved on to mouthing at Law’s neck. He left a nice trail of love bites as he made his way down to Law’s bare chest, pausing to playfully bite one of the pert buds there.

Law groaned softly at the action, his hand in Ace’s black hair and his eyes watching Ace’s mouth like a hawk. He always loved the way Ace’s lips felt on his skin and how giddy the freckled man got when Law gave him positive responses. He had to be a little more quiet than usual, since they were practically out in the open living room while Luffy was fast asleep upstairs. So instead, he encouraged Ace to continue by gripping his hair tighter.

Ace made a noise in the back of his throat, and Law could feel Ace’s cock hardening against his thigh. 

“Look at me, Portgas,” Law said, and Ace’s eyes snapped up to meet his. He only let go to grab Ace’s hips and guide him so their hard cocks were right against each other. The only barrier between them was the fabric of their pesky bottoms. “Grind.” 

Ace didn’t need to be told twice. He kept his gaze fixed on Law as he grinded against him, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back any louder sounds. Their bare chests brushed together ever so delicately, but it was enough to make Ace’s heart flutter.

“Ace?” came Luffy’s tired voice as he stood on the bottom couple stairs. 

Ace’s first reaction was to drop himself the short distance onto Law so they could pretend to cuddle instead. Law grunted at the impact, but remained still otherwise. Luckily, Luffy was sleepy enough to not really notice.

Ace lifted his head and tried to act casual. “Hey, buddy,” he said. “Can’t sleep?”

Luffy nodded. “M’sorry if I interrupted your cuddling. I just wanted to see if Santa came yet.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ace said. He was relieved that Luffy hadn’t suspected a thing. He opened his mouth to continue, but Law interrupted with his own plans.

“You should make Luffy some hot chocolate. I heard the warmth helps you fall asleep,” he said with a smirk. He knew what he was doing. Sure, the caffeine might have the opposite effect, but who would question him when he was the doctor of the bunch?

Ace narrowed his eyes at Law, but quickly smiled up at Luffy. “You want some hot chocolate?”

Luffy smiled. “Okay!”

Ace sat up and immediately wrapped the blanket around himself as he stood. If Luffy questioned him, he would simply say that he was cold. In reality, he wanted to make sure his erection was hidden as he shuffled his way to the kitchen.

Law snickered and was thankfully able to hide his own erection pretty easily just by turning to face the back of the couch and pretending to try to nap. Once he heard Ace ushering Luffy up the stairs, he rolled onto his back again.

“I dunno why you’re lookin’ so smug,” Ace whispered as he returned to his place straddling Law’s hips. “The longer you make me wait, the longer you have to wait, too.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “My plan worked, didn’t it? He’s back upstairs.”

“I guess. I had to walk to the kitchen with a fuckin’ boner, though,” Ace said with a huff, but a smirk appeared on his face. “And I know just how to fix that.” He leaned down to reach under the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. He looked proud of himself.

“Did you… plan this?” Law asked with a chuckle.

Ace shrugged. “I figured Santa’s gonna come tonight. Why not us, too?”

Law stared at Ace, processing the fact that _that_ sentence came out of his boyfriend’s mouth… and yet, he still wanted his dick deep inside of the man. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Unbelievably sexy, you mean,” Ace said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Law didn’t have time to correct that statement because Ace pulled Law’s still-erect cock out to stroke it, spreading the lube evenly. The doctor reached for Ace’s bottoms, hooking his fingers into both layers of pants and boxers to start yanking them off simultaneously. Ace sat up to help him pull the fabric down, but he got too impatient and clumsily kicked them off himself. The blanket had long since fallen to the new plans of warming up.

Despite the previous frantic energy, Ace took his time lining his hips over Law’s. He lowered himself down slowly, though they’d done this plenty of times before, just to watch Law’s reactions. Law’s lips parted slightly and his eyes were focused on where his cock gradually disappeared into Ace. His hands stroked Ace’s thighs to encourage him to keep going, and a soft sigh escaped his mouth once they were flush against each other.

“Good,” Law breathed out. “Slowly now.” He knew exactly how excited Ace could get.

Ace nodded before he lifted himself up just a little, and came back down. He did this a few more times, taking more of Law with each thrust, before he started moving at a consistent rhythm. Law pulled him closer so their chests brushed together once again and their lips could meet in a passionate kiss.

Despite being on an uncomfortable couch in the middle of a living room where there was a constant threat of little brothers wandering down the stairs… the Christmas decorations were enough to bring about a romantic atmosphere.

After a couple of rounds and some cleanup, the two finally got back to their original task: putting the presents under the tree. They managed to finish before any more horny comments could be made.

“Y’know… Not to be like ‘all I want for Christmas is you’ or anythin’, but…” Ace stepped closer to Law, a playful smile on his face. “I’m not interested in any presents. If I could just have your beautiful cock this year, I’d be happy.”

Law raised an eyebrow and gave him a five-worded command: “Get back on the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of fun with this series! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! 💛  
> If you'd like to know what's upcoming in the series or what else I'm working on, come check out my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
